


Heroes of Our Time

by a_xmasmurder



Series: Marvel Bites [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experimental work, Gen, The Avengers - Freeform, The Avengers' Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the heroes of our time, and our time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up and wrote in less than thirty minutes. Unbetaed and (let's be honest) barely edited. I'm sleep-deprived and just wanted to write something to ignore the fact that I've drank a whole pot of coffee just before work. It probably sucks, and I don't mind.

The skies are brilliant above the warriors; scattered hues of blue and gray and golden shimmers of sunlight interspersed with sickly black and green that is not of this world. The clouds swirl in a magnificent display of unearthly power, centered over the mighty hammer calling upon the heavens above. Lightning cracks and sparks with each moment it stays aloft. With a mighty force behind it, it directs the lighting to a massive siege vehicle, tearing it into so much wreckage.

A red and gold blur flashes past, taking with it the creature facing down the man wielding the weapon. The blur propels it into a concrete wall, then through to the other side. With very little fanfare, the blur is gone again, borne on blue fire jetting out from its hands and feet to take out more enemies.  

A blue and white disc cuts through the smoke and is caught by a metal arm, a red star emblazoned on the shoulder. That arm arcs around with a flash of silver and lobs the shield forwards to behead another creature. The shield boomerangs back and is caught by another hand, this one gloved and strong. From this hand the shield will fly again, careening off walls and creatures alike, unerring in its path of destruction.

Green fists smash relentlessly into the grisly maw of an alien creature much larger than the rest, giving no quarter and asking for none in return. Massive fingers claw into the creature, tearing out chunks of flesh and sinew, rendering it useless to its taskmasters.

With a rush of wind, red and white wings soar far above, the rattle of guns tearing into airborne assailants with frightening accuracy. Looping around, attacking and defending simultaneously, the sun glints off metal and armored skin.

An arrow pierces the plating of another vehicle, striking true. Three more join the first, small blinking lights attached to their payload. Within a moment, the charges blow the plating clear off with a blast of fire and light, and a small figure in black and red and electric blue enters through the new hole. A few more moments tick by and one by one the occupants of the siege vehicle are thrown out, each one bloodier and more battered than the last.

Around the chaos, rubble levitates on mists of violet-red and is tossed around in a deadly display. Each chunk finds a target and levels it completely. Even as the last creature falls, more masonry and metal rises into the air, ready to be used as a weapon once more.

Golden rays blast enemies out of their pods, off their feet, and lays waste to all that stand in their path.

And above it all, a flying behemoth stands sentry, held aloft by engines and human ingenuity.

When what is left of these newest attackers make their way back to base, they will be asked how they failed so spectacularly. They will have one answer, two words to be used as both an excuse and a cautionary tale to be told to those who wish to take the blue planet hostage.

**The Avengers.**


End file.
